


[NCT 叁]失控的无赖

by EchoWang_Kusura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura
Summary: 金道英最近发现郑在玹总故意躲着他，本来一直念着自己的年下男最近变得十分低气压。借着演唱会庆功会的机会，金道英找借口带着郑在玹独自离开宴会，所有的疑惑和不满都在郑在玹酒店房间门口的走廊里爆发了......
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	[NCT 叁]失控的无赖

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇 5k  
> 主周三 传客串

失控的无赖

演唱会结束后，欢呼的气氛并没有退散，庆功会被安排在城外的一家私人酒吧里，虽然成员们的体力大多都在舞台上耗尽了，但这开在喧闹不夜城最后一场圆满收官之夜，躁动的因子并未随着观众的离去而降低丝毫，哪怕是为了犒劳伴着组合穿越整个巨大欧美板块的自家团队，今天这个局也得做的漂亮体面，所以哪怕是正在服药完全喝不得酒的金道英也跟着大部队一起上了车。但从他死死盯住前排座椅的兔子眼就不难猜得出，他此行的目的更多是为了郑在铉。车里尴尬的气氛很好的佐证了，从巡演之前俩人打响了的冷战如今已经被闹得人人都心照不宣的事实。

整个晚上，别说和郑在铉单独相处趁机把话摊开来，金道英甚至都没能坐到郑在铉附近。就像被贴上同性的两块磁铁一样，两人轮就在吧台和舞池之间交替着。嘈杂的音乐和闷热的空气随着鼓点一下一下重重的砸在金道英的心上，他一个人缩在包间沙发的角落，眼神望着玻璃外舞池上方不断转动的灯球，他和郑在铉的往事也一一浮现。

他俩经常吵架，多半是因为金道英爱借着闹别扭的劲撒娇又或者是郑在铉每次憨着脸哄自己的样子实在惹人喜爱。金道英记忆最深的一次是之前在大阪开演唱会的时候，自己因为负伤加重，准备好的舞台被最终被取消，又气馁又自责的情绪最后变成情侣之间争吵的导火线，而郑在铉和女舞者露骨的表演彻彻底底把火星子扔进了了金道英爆脾气的仓库，火冒三丈之后，金道英只丢下一句[那就先不要见面了 彼此冷静一下]打响单方面冷战的号角，可无论起因、如何最后结果是争吵还是冷战，似乎只要是金道英决定了的，郑在铉从来只有接受的份。

演唱会之后大家就在悠太的介绍下一览大阪城的美景，金道英因为受伤却一直在酒店休息。自由活动的最后一天，和金道英同屋的李东赫因为梦队的其他行程提前回国了。半夜，孤零零的房间，就在金道英忍耐即将降至零点的时候，卷毛的大男孩拿着之前从弟弟哪儿骗来的房卡钻了进来，喝得醉醺醺的就往哥哥身上蹭，酒气和大男孩身上头发上带有的香味混合在一起化成一个柔软又色气的拥抱，把金道英搂在怀里，像是要把他融化一样紧紧搂着，用不着道歉只把分开几日里相思对自己的折磨化成甜言蜜语在哥哥耳朵旁边一个字一个字说给他听，大男孩总会换回一个更紧地拥抱，或是一个缠绵的夜，醉酒的大男孩也不会因为负伤这种理由而手下留情。

可这次情况似乎有些特殊，两人冷战的原因金道英似乎怎么都想不出来，这会儿看着舞池里仰着头和身边不知道哪里来的洋妞搂成一块儿得郑在铉，脑子更是乱成一团糟。还没等金道英想清楚个所以然，郑在铉晃晃悠悠地进了包厢。  
[啊 怎么喝的这么醉啊]  
[要不我先送他回去吧 反正我也不能喝酒也不留在这儿扫大家兴了]  
[那我也和哥哥们一起走吧]  
[嗯？东赫也想走么.....行啊...当然，跟我们一个车走也行]

被风撕成薄纱的云藏起了天上的月亮，云雾边缘渗透出的微光透过挡光玻璃打在金道英的侧脸上，他正透过后视镜探测郑在铉黑暗中捉摸不透的表情。似乎刚才在包厢里七荤八素的醉鬼只因为出门吹了五分钟的夜风，这会儿冷静的反常，连呼吸声都低的可怕。李东赫压根没有上这俩人气氛诡异的车，也从没有过这种自寻死路的想法，他只是为了脱身和一早就溜了的李马克来个双人夜游罢了。

这该死的低气压竟维持了一路，金道英停好车还没解开安全带，郑在铉就往车外逃。若是金道英再走慢一步，他就得错过郑在铉搭乘的电梯。看到金道英连走带跑的钻进电梯间，郑在铉自然地帮他按了他房间的那一层的按钮，十二层。金道英看到郑在铉伸出去的手，下意识气地向前跨一步想去阻止他，谁知道郑在铉先一步按好并且反过来捉住金道英地小臂，不再是以前那种连忙把整个身子黏过来的习惯，他是在握住后又马上松开了，只单单为了阻止。连眼神都没落到金道英身上。  
[不用谢]

电梯门缓缓在十三层打开，郑在铉走在前面专心手上事，金道英跟在后面盯紧眼前人。呼吸声和脚步声在走廊回响，越是靠近郑在铉的房门金道英越能强烈地感觉到两人之间气氛的紧绷。  
郑在铉边走他的手一边在外套内侧的荷包里摸索着，眉头微蹙，只一瞬间又恢复平静。他停下脚步，离房门口还有几步路。金道英看到他的肩膀因为叹气而微微下沉，松了一口气，走到郑在铉身边，一只手攀上他的胳膊。  
[你房卡不在身上？那要不去我那儿，他们还要好一会儿才会回来...]  
[房卡拿出来]  
金道英不安的心更加慌张了，他和郑在铉四目相撞，和他带着疲惫，黯淡又不像冷漠的寒意的瞳孔对了个正着，金道英甚至在那双眼睛里看到自己趁着郑在铉还在包间里“醉的不省人事的时候”，偷偷拿走了房卡的场面。他在那一刻慌神了，可马上又找回了理智，为自己开脱。  
[你房卡在我这儿？我怎么不知道？]  
[我比你还要了解你自己，拿出来。]

郑在铉把手摊开象征性的往里勾了勾，这样子的郑在铉太陌生了，金道英居然不敢再嘴硬或是撒娇，只下意识地弓起手想往口袋里伸。可刚抬起地手又被恐惧抑制着回到原位，他只觉得现在躺在自己荷包里的不止是一片房卡，而是自己挽留郑在铉的最后一枚筹码。

想到这儿金道英苦笑了一下，本一直盯着郑在铉的眼神这会儿在走廊发黄的灯光里打了直。他从未想过自己会有一天要用“挽留”这个词来形容两人的感情，当时他用热情和似乎毫无限制的爱凿开自己铁壁的那份感情，现在居然要靠自己来“挽留”，感情到底是从什么时候开始变质的？

[当小偷可不是个好习惯]  
郑在铉不耐烦地在原地走动着，调整呼吸又扭动着脖子。看金道英压低着头仍无动于衷，他不耐烦地叹气朝他靠近，手朝着金道英的荷包靠近。

[那当无赖就理所当然了么！]  
金道英是带着哭腔喊出来的，当他意识到自己的眼泪不争气地提前一步出卖自己时，斗狠的从口袋里掏出房卡，举过头顶，慢慢后退。  
[就这么迫不及待想躲进房里把我关在外面是么？也不知道最开始偷别人房卡半夜偷偷溜进屋的人到底是谁？这会儿办上妆给我装正义人士了？]  
金道英不断后退着，声音也逐渐放大，他们两个人都清楚，只有金道英紧张到快要失控，颤抖的声线即将暴露的时候，他才会这么做，恐吓对方的同时也给自己壮胆。金道英的脸颊都是泪水趟过的痕迹，他努力地眨眼想让自己能够看清郑在铉地脸，他的每一分每一寸表情。可眼前的人他微蹙的眉和疲惫的眼都像瓦斯一样更加催促着金道英失控的泪腺。  
[腻了？烦了？还是你原本就是个无赖？]

郑在铉默不作声伸手去抢房卡，而对方却把卡紧紧握在手里，顺势环抱住扑过去的郑在铉。

金道英抬头向气急败坏又始终带有温柔的弟弟索吻。  
他们接吻，咬住对方的嘴唇，吸吮对方的舌头。

本就一直紧绷的身体因为吻的突然，吻的激烈。金道英的身体忽的发软，郑在铉不得不把他压到墙边，一只手握住他的后脑勺，双唇继续纠缠着，金道英的嘴里不自觉发出哼唧的声音，像是抽泣呜嘤的声音和亲吻的口水声交替出现的结果。他趁着亲吻的缝隙偷着呼吸，并一个字一个字往外蹦着，请求着。[操...我...你...也...想...不是...么]，他自然地把房卡塞到郑在铉地手里。

这个吻，结束的也很忽然，金道英迷糊着双眼，嘴上的柔软触觉还在，他升高的体温让他白皙的脸蛋看起来可口诱人，他踮起脚，把本来环抱在郑在铉腰间的双臂抽出来，又搭在他的肩膀上，脸紧贴着他的脸颊，用自己的鬓角磨着他的耳根。  
[求...你了，快点。]  
[你就这么想被我操么。]  
郑在铉冰冷的声音把金道英一下子拉回现实，在暗淡的背光下，金道英打了个冷颤，来不及感到尴尬或是火大，也来不及细想这句话语调的意味或是琢磨说话人的表情，只被情欲驱使着哀求道。  
[对 就现在]

金道英闭上眼回吻上去，郑在铉没有躲闪可脸上却没有一丝波澜。他牵引着金道英进了房，来不及把卡插回卡槽，只草草合上门。一进屋金道英就闻到熟悉的香水味，干净衣物的清香味，还有此刻和这个吻混为一体的他太久没有闻到的，那个卷毛弟弟钻进被窝时身上的味道。散落一地的行李箱鞋子让两个人几乎是跌到床上的。金道英抓住郑在铉的胳膊挺起腰不愿让吻中断，湿热的唇紧紧贴着郑在铉没什么温度的嘴唇。郑在铉没有抗拒也没有主动，最多只能算是在迎合，他漂亮的双眸此刻到底在注视着什么呢，是眼前意乱情迷的兔子还是回忆里最后剩的那个没有狠下心割清楚的微笑？

漆黑的屋子里没有一点亮，两人褪去的外衣散落在塌陷大床的四周，某个不断闪动的红点正无视金道英一再的请求不断地跳动着。金道英胀的厉害，他先替郑在铉脱下大衣和外套，双手便肆意地在他紧致的身体上游走着。他发现身上人的双唇变紧了，他得双手是撑在床上的，好让身体和自己始终保有一定的距离，金道英不能确定这一点，黑暗妨碍了他的求证。他只能大致地感觉到郑在铉时不时抬起的手臂。

兔子开始耐不住性子，可平日里最好的催情素半吞半漏的叫喊声此刻也失去了奇效，他只能无视身体里越来越躁动的瘙痒感，继续挺起腰更加靠近郑在铉的胸膛，靠近他曾经用无动于衷伤害过的地方，用娇嗔任性蹂躏过的地方。金道英咬着郑在铉的下唇，舌尖伸进齿缝试探，郑在铉的牙齿并没有咬紧，金道英捏住他的下巴，强行把舌头伸了进去。他尝到了烈酒的味道，廉价脂粉的味道还有一丝血味。这些味道都和郑在铉很不配，他回想起刚才围在郑在铉身边姑娘艳俗的口红颜色，忍不住皱眉。可如今这个实实在在的吻却从心理上麻醉了他，他变得忠于本能的宽宏大量。可越是吻他越觉得不真实，明明人就在怀里可心却空落落的。金道英把手伸向郑在铉的皮带处，他的手被郑在铉按住了，他终于主动的动了。

[在铉哥是不是睡了？]是夜游二人组说话的声音。  
[叮咚...在铉哥你在么...你要的粥我买来了。]  
敲门的是李东赫。  
他拿着郑在铉在短信说的粥还不时还和李马克搭腔。  
[你要不再给他打个电话看看...]  
[刚才打了好几个了 估计是静音了吧。]

金道英松开手整个人塌陷在床里。  
[来的真他妈是时候啊]  
所有的理智和愤怒甚至是羞愧都在一瞬间重新涌回金道英的脑海里。  
[这个时候你要是敢开门，我就退团。]  
金道英用双臂挡住红透了的脸蛋，还在为刚才对方的阻止和毫无反应感到气愤，没有在郑在铉身体上搜索到的滚烫这会儿在自己脸上倒是体验的一清二楚。

[还是没通...我给他塞个纸条好了，要是他等会儿醒了就来隔壁找我。咱们先回房边吃宵夜吧。]  
[OK...]

郑在铉坐在床边，双手捏拳。像是苦行僧终于熬过狗肉火锅的诱惑。想到这句话郑在铉躲在黑暗中笑了，一面苦涩又一面庆幸着。金道英也坐在床沿，另一边的床沿，整理着被扯脱了扣的衬衣，随手拿了件大衣套上身。

[你到底什么意思？]  
[我已经冷静够了 我们以后不要再见面了]  
[别再妨碍你去迎接狂蜂浪蝶的意思？你宁愿碰垃圾也不愿碰我么？我连垃圾都不如么？]  
[... ...]  
[别跟我玩沉默是金，你想尝试...新鲜事物其实无所谓的...哈真可笑...我居然会觉得无所谓...我居然连变成垃圾都不怕，就怕你真的离开我了...郑在铉你好大的本事啊]  
[... ...]  
[你就这么讨厌我么？]  
[我不讨厌你]  
[那是为什么？]  
[我已经不喜欢你了]  
[我一开始也不喜欢你啊 喜欢这件事是可以改变和被改变的啊？就像你一开始改变我一样。]  
[我们始终不一样，除了都不会改变这一点]  
[你在说什么狗屁话]  
[哥...我累了]  
[... ...]  
[我没有继续喜欢你的勇气和决心了...我真的好累...]  
[...呵...原来...喜欢我是一件苦差事啊...]

金道英说这句话的时候已经是站在房门口了，他一只胳膊耷拉在门把手上，走廊的光透过被拉开的门缝微微照亮他的半张脸，那不是激情未遂的遗憾或是懊恼，而是落寞，是理智在掂量懊悔与自尊的倒计时，可今天一晚上的玩弄还是化作一股怒气冲垮了理智，他甩开门走了，把亮光送进屋里。而郑在铉噙不住的泪水，在被灯光发现的那一刻终于夺出了眼眶。

郑在铉很清楚他不可能放弃，就算他得身心因为外界原因再疲惫，对金道英的爱都不会变成最后一根稻草，反而这份爱在他生命里的从来都是消除疲劳的存在。他的笑他的无理取闹，他生气后咬牙切齿要找自己算账。郑在铉害怕的是金道英最终落得失去放弃的能力。郑在铉察觉到金道英的改变，即使不爱动弹的他也会陪自己晨跑，可换来的结果不是和自己一样变得作息规律，而是因为睡眠不足在排练中受伤。他的逞能，他的里外不好做人。  
若说郑在铉对金道英的喜爱是发自天性的，是自然的，是像呼吸一样的存在；那么金道英对郑在铉的每多一份爱就像是在憋气的海底多呆一秒，他在用这份爱勒索金道英的改变，那是危险得改变。金道英爱他越深，就越缺乏安全感，愈演愈烈得占有欲和郑在铉无法不与他人亲密接触的无奈之间矛盾的碰撞，擦出的火花让金道英一次又一次的行差踏错。他从不埋怨金道英刁难爱吃醋，他只怪自己为什么不能避免这些。争吵越来越多，情绪一次比一次来的更强烈，影响的人知道的人的范围越来越失控。郑在铉越来越害怕自己这份爱从来就不是结尾被固定成[幸福快乐得生活在一起]的童话，而是打从一开始就注定会爆炸的定时炸弹。所以他必须先摆出放弃的姿态，要由他亲自选择是剪掉红线或是蓝线，若选错了，后果也该由他承担，粉身碎骨和留下遗憾，他做出了自己的选择，唯一一次，强势的，单方面得敲定了选择。

金道英刚走了李东赫房间门口，透过他们只微微压着的房门，听到屋里的声响。喧闹的电视节目声音掩盖不住两人你一句我一句的对话，忙着吃的李东赫一边嚼东西一边和李马克争论那件卫衣更好看，东赫越说越着急，最后只激动地高呵一声，马克却在一旁笑地不可开交。面对对方的嘲笑，李东赫不认输直接上手，两人缠绵到一起。丝毫没有感受到来自某处的目光。金道英身上还穿着混乱中拿错了的郑在铉的外套，越想越不服气，又折回去还一面碎碎念叨。

[你就是个无赖！怎么可以先放弃呢？我都没有放弃...哪有这种事...你的破风衣...还给你，我这就还...给...你]

就像心脏忽然被一只大手紧紧攥住一样，呼吸都在那一瞬间被夺走了。金道英看到正跪在地上泣不成声的郑在铉，他跪坐在床沿边双手捂着脸，上齿紧紧咬住下唇浮现出浅红色的印子，嘴角溢出吐沫的白泡，轻微的抽泣声都不敢泄露一丝。他的袖口，衬衣小臂都是被打湿的泪渍，双肩由于听不见的抽泣而上下浮动着，时而规律时而又频率混乱的连续抽动着。他就像一个放飞了心爱气球的孩子坐在广场的中央，用最无奈和虔诚的姿态目睹它离开。

[在铉啊...]  
金道英也跌坐在房门口，好不容易找回的呼吸，却又唤醒了今晚已经被疲惫使用了的泪腺。他哭的夸张，呜嚎的哭音很快就惊动了隔壁房的队友。他是看到在铉的模样才哭的，即使他对今晚所发生的一切仍然毫无头绪，今晚超真实的体验并不影响他看到在铉哭泣时翻涌上来的心疼，可能就像郑在铉所说的，一向冷静，情绪收放自如的金道英在遇到他的事的时候，情绪的确容易失去控制。

无赖不可怕  
失去控制痛哭的无赖才可怕  
这句话对这两个人都适用

被抓包的痛哭  
已经让无赖违心策划的谎言不攻而破  
另一个无赖直到两鬓斑白都没放过着件事  
就这么一直耗着  
若无赖再使诡计  
就在呼啸而过的列车上大喊爱你  
在玻璃的薄雾上写翻转的文字  
在冷风中紧握住你的双手  
给予彼此慰藉以消除不安  
而不是让不安滋生出违心话  
那就让一切都恢复老样子吧

让像蜜糖一样的亲吻继续缠绵到白头  
让像辣椒一样的嫉妒刺激延续到夜晚  
总有一日生活如蜜会如愿归属于他们

END


End file.
